Wonderful Journey
by Marzmallow
Summary: My second songfic..."Wonderful Journey" Misty is going to leave. Will this be the end of their love? Read to find out more. Story better than summary. ashXmisty


**Author's note: This songfic is dedicated to all the readers who loved "I Still Believe". Hope you also enjoy this **

**one. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon...**

**WONDERFUL JOURNEY**

Ash and the gang were headed back to Cerulean city. Misty suddenly had to go home.

"Last camp here for the night" said Brock

"Sure!" Misty and Ash chirped

They ate their meals, set up the campfire, made their tents and were ready to go to bed.

"Let's tell stories. Just for old timer's sake" she said in a soft voice

"Okay. I'll go first!" shouted Ash "I'll tell the tale of how Misty and I met..." he smiled at Misty and continued.

We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you

"It was a normal day, I just got Pikachu from professor Oak, and so I started my journey. Suddenly we were attacked by some Fearows. Cause I just got Pikachu, he didn't obey anything I said. I still had to wear the rubber gloves mom gave me in order to get close to Pikachu."

Everyone giggled

He continued "I ordered him a few attacks but he didn't obey. I tried and tried but nothing worked. Then, he was attacked by a Fearow"

Everyone gasped

"He was tired so I picked him up and tried to find a poke center. We were still chased by those Fearows so I ran and ran as fast as I could. Then I fell into the river." he smiled at Misty "A few minutes later, the only thing I knew was that I was catched by a hook and was pulled back to land. Pikachu was still in my arms. Then I saw Misty...looking worried at Pikachu. I didn't know what to say...so I borrowed her bike and the last thing I knew was Pikachu threw it up to those Fearows and toasted it to pieces" he giggled. He looked at Misty and sighed "And that is how I met Misty"

No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart,  
When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start

He looked at Misty who was blushing and smiling at him and Brock who was fast asleep. They giggled silently...then they yawned.

"Let's go to sleep Ash. I'm really tired" Misty suggested

"Yeah let's get some shut eye" yawned Ash

And they slept there peacefully. In the morning, everything was the way it was. They packed their stuff and headed for Cerulean city. 2 hours later, they were there.

"So this is goodbye?" Ask asked

"Yeah goodbye..." Misty said in a hushed toned voice. Her head was down so was Ash's. She bit her lip stopping her tears.

"I'll give you some privacy guys" suggested Brock. He silently walked away.

life is a road  
and I wanna keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

They stood there in silence. Still looking down and hiding their tears.

"Misty? Are you crying?" he put his hand on her chin and examined her face

"What do you think?!" she pushed his hand away from her "What would you feel if you were to be separated to your loved one?"

"Of course I'd feel sad but – "

She started crying again "But what?"

"But I would remind myself to be strong and to think more of the positive. That way, I won't cry. Have you ever seen me cry every time I leave my mother?"

"No"

ill be there when the world stops turning  
ill be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

"See. All it takes is hope" he looked at her and smiled "Always remember that I'll always be here" he pointed at her chest

"In my heart?"

"Forever" he leaned down and pressed gently his soft lips onto hers. She responded and kissed him back. He put his arms around her; pulling her closer by the second. They pulled apart.

"I'll always remember you...forever and ever" she smiled

"Now that's the Misty I knew!" he shouted "Don't cry anymore ok. It suits you better,"

"Thank you Ash, for everything."

We were strangers  
on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

"Before we end the day, I want to grant you one wish"

"A wish?"

"Yeah. One wish. Any wish"

"Okay...I know! Let's go on a date!" she shouted

"A date?"

"Yeah a date. I've always wanted to spend a whole day with you."

"A date? Yeah...sure. Then a date it is!" he cheered. A great big grin was spreading across his face.

"But first, I'll go change into something more...casual."

"Why? What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"Nothing. But I just really want to make this day extra special"

"Okay.."

"You should too"

"Me?"

"Yeah. I guess I still have some of daddy's clothes hanging around"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" he sighed

life is a road  
and I wanna keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

ill be there when the world stops turning  
ill be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

An hour later, he came out in a blue and black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He took off his hat too. Misty came out wearing a pink backless and a pair of shorts. She also took off her clip so her long orange hair bounced beautifully as she walked. "Nice" they giggled together.

"It looks nice on you Misty" Ash complimented. Misty blushed.

"You too Ash"

Minutes later, they went off.

"So...where are we going?" he asked

"I still don't know"

"How about, we start by eating lunch? I'm kinda starving."

"Okay"

They both headed for "La Restaurant" an Italian restaurant across the road. A female waitress accompanied them to an empty table for 2 and place 2 menus on the table. They both just stared at it.

"I'll order an Italian spaghetti and some red wine" Ash said

"Make that 2 spaghettis please"

The waitress left the table.

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
nothings gonna tear us apart

"So...Misty, where you do you want to go next?

"How about we go to the toy store? I've always wanted a teddy bear."

"Okay"

Minutes later, the waitress came back with there orders. They ate quietly, paid and left. They headed straight for the toy store.

life is a road  
and I wanna keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

ill be there when the world stops turning  
ill be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

Misty picked up a blue teddy. Ash picked a yellow one. They paid for it and left. They went to the park and bought ice cream. They sat on the bench holding their teddy bears in their arms.

"I'll name my teddy bear Ash. So I won't forget you" she said

"And I'll name mine Misty. So you're always by my side"

They smiled made a kissing position with their teddy bears. "There so your teddy will always have my heart" she chirped

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey

Life is a road I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

After their final goodbyes, they left; leaving only memories of happy past times. Ever since, Ash and Misty will always be and forever be lovers...

**FIN**

**There...finished at last. Well it only took me 3 hours. Thinking is hard. Anyways, I also dedicate this story to my cousin who gave me this idea, my classmates who made this our theme song, and my other cousin who even hated this but still helped me. Thank you to all those who reviewed especially ****zeaeevee****, ****ShadowKing1988****, and ****LuciferIX. ****Thank you every one. I wish you liked this story as the one before. **


End file.
